Flower Ritual IX
Previous Quest Info The flower goddess joins the fiesta, will the garden of the baron open to the civilians? Objective Go to dance ball and pick a partner.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My lady, I... can I... Magda: What is it? Bring me the wreath. I'm going out for a while. Maid: I... want to follow you, no, follow the Goddess of Flowers to the streets! Didn't you promise to bring everyone to the greenhouse? I have never been to a house that is made of glass and full of flowers. It is said all of the flowers were imported from Rayorca and the glass is more expensive than silver. Is that true? Do the mages summon fairies that collect honey? Magda: ...There are no fairies, but you can accompany me. Don't let Mother know! Also, you must take care of yourself. Maid: Don't worry. Ma'am has gone out today! If I follow... the Goddess of Flowers, I won't have to worry about anything! Story Chat 2 Civilian Man: Look! The Goddess of Flowers is here! She's so pretty! Civilian Woman: She really is the Goddess of Flowers! We have to see the garden! Civilian Boy: Let's play with her! Civilian Girl: Give me back my flowers! I want to follow that Flower Goddess! Fat Merchant: There's a sale! Ten copper coins for one wreath! Eighteen for two! If you wear one, the Goddess of Flowers will bless your family's health! Magda: Goodness, I didn't expect to see so many people. I'm starting to get a little nervous. Alan: Miss Ellenstein, don't worry. You just have to lead everyone. Don't let the crowd get in the way. And we are all by your side. Brala: I want to be on your right! Motiti: Motiti wants to be on the left! Barbara: Then I'll be in front! Don't stand in my way! The Goddess is Flowers is here! Magda: Thank you, everyone! Barbara and Alan: Lead us, Goddess. Motiti and Brala: Let's go! Magda: (Calm down, Magda. Walk slowly and figure out how to solve the issue before reaching the greenhouse.) Baron Mordler: Why is it so noisy outside?! I was sleeping! Guards, give him twenty lashes! Servant: Maybe you should look outside for yourself... Baron Mordler: What are you talking about...? (pushes curtain) Why are there so many people outside?! Are they trying to rebel? Servant: It is said the people are joining the Flower Festival. Baron Mordler: Tell them to leave! They can go anywhere but here. Their stench will blacken my tree's leaves! Servant: I am afraid they're heading to... your garden. Baron Mordler: Summon the mercenaries! Bring the whips, crossbows, fireballs, and whatever else we need to chase away these bastards! Servant: Please think twice! There are hundreds of people outside! And there seems to be more of them arriving... Alan: We're already at the door. What should we do now? Servant: Honorable and beautiful Flower Goddess, my master, Baron Mordler, requests that you and these... people leave his garden. If you insist to cause trouble, there will be consequences. We are very worried about the safety of the young women like you and Lady Sakan. If you were injured, it would not be good... Barbara: Nonsense! Let's break in! Motiti and Brala: He's threatening the Flower Goddess! Beat him up! Servant: Wait! Please calm down! : Meet the Baron : Magda: Tell your master to personally come down here. : Servant: ...Um.... : Civilian Boy: Why did you stop? Keep moving! It's very crowded here! : Civilian Girl: Who's standing in our way? : Servant: I am sorry! I will tell my master to greet you in person! : Magda: ...... : Baron Mordler: It's you, the little girl of Ellensteins. No matter what costumes you wear or how many fools you bring, this is my personal garden. I will never let you and those filthy people enter. : Magda: I won't force you in the name of the Flower Goddess. But don't you want this pure flower to be put in your garden? : Baron Mordler: That's...! Impossible. You... : Magda: It was picked from the garden of the Lionheart Kingdom's royal family. : Baron Mordler: Give it to me! Stupid woman, how could you just hold it like that?! Servants, bring me the potion from the cellar! And summon the elf who lives outside the city! If it belongs to me, maybe it can survive. It's the only one in Finsel... : Magda: I never said I would give it to you for free. : Baron Mordler: I see. Members of the Ellensteins will be honorable guests in my garden for generations regardless of their identity or social status. I can also support you in the Senate. What do you think? : Magda: ...Thank you for your offer, but what about the people behind me? : Baron Mordler: Miss Ellenstein, why do you care about them? They rely only on their instincts like animals. Why show them my flowers? Can thy appreciate the beauty of nature? Do they understand the variety, grouping, and cultivation of flowers? I wonder if they can even distinguish color. Flowers for the poor is like giving food to pigs. : Magda: You truly dislike impure things. : Baron Mordler: Is there anything wrong with that? Wealthy and poor, blue bloods and mutts. This has always been the case. : Magda: Then I guess this rose is not suitable for your garden. : Baron Mordler: Are you threatening me? If you can get one, I will definitely... : Magda: That's not what I meant. I just wanted to ask you a question about gardening. It is said the Angel's Feather has disappeared ever since the collapse of the Golden Lily Dynasty. Then how could the royal family of the Lionheart Kingdom have it? As a master gardener, you must know the answer. : Baron Mordler: Of course. There is a legendary monk who bred a wild peony, and royal white rose together using only his faith in the Sky Goddess. And after countless failures... A new Angel's Feather, radiant with golden-edged petals as the legend describes, was born. : Magda: And how could this white rose come to be? : Baron Mordler: it's... a product of crossbreeding. : Magda: So can this rose be allowed to live in your garden? : Baron Mordler: .............................................. : Magda: I am not forcing you to do anything in the name of the Flower Goddess but as a normal person who likes flowers. Think about what I just said. : Baron Mordler: You don't have to say anything anymore. How can I be so oblivious to the truth when I spend all my time with these flowers? Pride and vanity must have blinded me. : Magda: Baron Modler, meet the people outside! Look at how they arrived in Finsel from all over the world. They are of different races and appearances. Look at the flowers they brought and let them see your flowers of Finsel! : Baron Mordler: ...Open the door and let them in! : Servant: But you just said... : Baron Mordler: Didn't you just hear her? It's the order from the Flower Goddess! She asked us to open the door and welcome the people of Finsel! : Civilian Boy: Look, he opened the door! : Civilian Girl: Can we go in? : Civilian Girl: What the Goddess of Flowers said is true! : Barbara: Follow me! Form a line to enter the greenhouse! : Alan: The Goddess of Flowers can even persuade the stubborn nobility. That's impressive! Don't worry, the Guardsmen will be here soon to help maintain order. : Magda: I want to thank all of you. Of course, we should be grateful to Baron Mordler. : Go straight ahead : Magda: I heard no one can refuse a visit from the Goddess of Flowers. I don't think your master is an exception. Does he want to break the tradition of our city? Can he imprison the spring breeze? Or the butterfly of summer? Can he use the law to prevent the autumn leaves from falling or say how much snow each tree can have in winter? Everyone open the door! Let the children run around freely! : Servant: Idiots, there are people who will chase you away! : Barbara: Let me teach you a lesson with my arrows! : Alan: No one hurts civilians in front of the Flower Goddess! : Servant: You...! Someone! Help! : Motiti: The door is open! Let's go in and play! : Civilian Boy: What a large garden! : Civilian Boy: I have never seen so many roses! : Civilian Girl: Mother, look! These flowers make me feel like I'm in a fairytale! : Brala: Hahaha, there are so many valuable flowers! Now I can... : Magda: Brala, I have a job for you. Go patrol the garden and stop people from destroying it or stealing anything. : Brala: Huh? But... : Magda: If the garden visited by the Goddess of Flowers becomes a mess, won't it damage her honor? : Brala: Okay! I promise to defend the Flower Goddess' honor! : Alan: I will also help! Don't worry, Goddess. : Baron Mordler: I'll... kill you pieces of filth! The mage I hired to keep the garden warm will burn all of you and mix your ashes into the fertilizer! : Alan: Do you want a war in your own garden? The people are still behaving, but if someone starts to kill civilians, the Guardsmen won't ignore that! : Magda: The Goddess of Flowers thanks you for your generosity. We will help maintain order here, so please allow people to see your garden today. : Barbara: Or do you want me to shoot off your wig? : Baron Mordler: Um... If the Flower Goddess desires it, my servants can help keep order. Hey, you! Don't touch that! And you! That butterfly isn't something you can buy! (rushes over) Baron Mordler: Um... If the Flower Goddess desires it, my servants can help keep order. Hey, you! Don't touch that! And you! That butterfly isn't something you can buy! (rushes over) Magda: ...Well, everything ended well. Barbara: It's all because of you, Miss Ellenstein! Motiti: I want to dance under the apple tree with Magda! Alan: Yes, we all hope to dance with you. Please allow me to be the first. Brala: I also want to dance with Magda! Magda: (So... who should I choose?) : Motiti : Motiti: Magda! Pick me, pick me! : Magda: Lovely Motiti, would you like to share an apple with me? : Motiti: I'd love to share all the apples with Magda! : Alan : Alan: It is my pleasure to be able to dance with you. : Magda: Sir Alan, please stand by my side like always. : Alan: I will protect you, my goddess! : Barbara : Barbara: Miss Ellenstein, you promised to play with me! : Magda: Lady Sakan, can you accompany me? : Barbara: Of course! I am your most loyal guardian! : Brala : Brala: Mag... the Goddess of Flowers, please choose me! I can dance and prepare snacks too! : Magda: Brala, stay with me. : Brala: You picked me? Am I dreaming? Magda: Now let us dance in the garden! Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda, I heard you and many civilians visited the garden of Baron Mordler. Magda: I didn't cause any trouble... Eliza: My child, you are growing up. I know you have your own ideas and won't listen to me at times... but I want you to remember one thing. As seen in history, the power of the people is terrifying... Don't use it carelessly or be swept away by it. Magda: ...I understand, Mother. In the future, I will be more careful. Eliza: I hope our family will never be in that situation... I'm already an old woman... Category:Event Quests Category:Flower Partner Event Category:Transcript